Doce Outono
by Priscy-Lockheart
Summary: Naruto achava que sua vida era uma droga, até que............ NaruHina, nem vou botar pra votação. Até porque nem saberia fazer essa fic com o Kiba como protagonista o.o' Sumário completo no meu perfil n.n Capítulo 1 - on
1. Trailer

_--Como eu estava sem o mínimo de idéia pra começar uma fic, resolvi mandar trailers das histórias que pretendo escrever._

_Há possibilidade de um desses nunca passar de um trailer--_

--

**Doce Outono –**

"Sou o cara mais azarado do mundo..."

_Em um dia de outono..._

-Bolhas de sabão...? – Vira o rosto e encherga uma linda garota de cabelos azulados e olhos pérola.

_Tudo mudou..._

-Naruto-kun... Eu realmente te amo.

-Eu também, Hinata. – Disse enquanto lhe acariciava o rosto.

_Mas existem alguns que não estão felizes com isto..._

-Hinata, minha filha, você sabe muito bem que não deve mais se encontrar com este... Pivete.

-O nome dele é Naruto-kun!

_E vão fazer qualquer coisa para separá-los..._

-Naruto-kun!

-Hinata, não importa como, nos veremos de novo. É uma promessa!

-

-Você... Realmente a ama, não?

-...Não como prima, mas como mulher.

-Como eu pensava.

-

-A partir de agora você está proibida de sair.

-Não vai me deter com uma chave!

-...Veremos.

-

"Naruto-kun... Impeça o meu casamento... Por favor."

-

-Eu não vou deixá-la...

-

_.:Doce Outono:._

-...Hinata!


	2. Cap1 A realidade deles

_.:Doce Outono:._

_**Notas iniciais:**_

_--Esta fanfic é dedicada à minha nee-sama (Júlia) que ADORA NaruHina._

_--Tive essa idéia do nada '-'_

_--Na idéia original era NaruHina. Eu quis mudar pra KibaHina... Não deu certo aí ficou NaruHina mesmo '-'_

_--Recuso-me a ouvir críticas pesadas (como: Essa hist. ta uma #&¨#¨&¨)._

_--_

**Capítulo 1 – A realidade deles.**

**N**aruto andava pelas ruas do norte de Konoha, pela manhã. Mais uma vez, tinha algo o incomodando e ninguém para ajudar – Perdera os pais quando pequeno teve de cuidar-se sozinho e aquele garoto, Sasuke, só servia para irritá-lo ainda mais. Para qualquer um, Naruto era um "herói da vida", mas para ele, era a pessoa mais fraca do mundo.

Sentou-se num banco qualquer, olhou o céu. Estava de um azul muito vivo e bonito, quase nem havia nuvens. Umas coisas cintilantes e arredondadas flutuavam gentilmente, sem pressa; livremente, sem destino.

Bolhas de sabão.

Virou-se, procurando de onde elas provinham. A última vez que vira uma foi quando seus pais ainda eram vivos. Ele já ia recomeçar a pensar nos momentos que tivera eles quando a viu: uma bela garota de cabelos azulados, olhos pérola, pele pálida, lábios rosados.

O loiro levantou-se e fitou-a melhor. A garota usava um pesado casaco lilás (em pleno verão?), _legging_ preta, sapatilhas floridas, duas tranças nas laterais do cabelo solto.

Involuntariamente, levantou-se e andou até ela.

-P-Precisa de ajuda? – A garota fitou-o e sorriu amavelmente, corando.

-N-Não eu só...

-Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama! – Era uma voz masculina.

"Oh, claro." Naruto pensou. "Uma garota linda dessas não poderia estar sem namorado... Ao menos não em tempos atuais."

-N-Neji-nii-san...

Naruto quase riu: Ao lado dela, com uma expressão de viúva em cemitério, estava um garoto igualmente de olhos perolados e pele clara, cabelos compridos (até mais que os dela), mas preto. Era incrível como ele parecia uma garota.

-Hinata-sama, sabe que não pode sair sem permissão...

-M-Mas N-Neji-nii-san...

-Vamos logo, ele inventou de entrar em seu quarto para definir sobre o casamento...

"Casamento? Sim, no fim ela tem mesmo um compromisso..." Naruto estava desapontado.

-... A Tenten está enrolando ele e a costureira, mas... Sabe como ele é. Agora, vamos. – O rapaz (que, com certeza, nem tinha notado Naruto) segurou-a pela mão e começou a correr.

--

-S-Senhor, que tal vir comigo? – Cabelos e olhos chocolate, um penteado incomum, roupa de maid meio achinesada N/A: MAID?! O.o... Sim, aquela era Tenten. - Tenho um conhecido que pode desenhar a decoração e...

-Só de a Hinata estiver junto. – Impassível, mal-humorado e com a mesma cara de viúva em cemitério... Aquele era Hiashi.

-E-E que tal eu te mostrar algumas imagens de casamentos chineses? C-Com certeza ajudarão muito...

-Só se a Hinata estiver junto.

-Mas...

-Não discuta comigo. – Escancarou a porta sem que Tenten tivesse tempo de impedi-lo. – Onde está?

-O-O que? – Ela tentou fingir que não sabia de nada.

-Como quem? A Hinata. – Jogou-a violentamente contra a parede N/A: HiaTen?! O.o ... Não resisto à um comentário desnecessário... – Muito, bem, o que você está escondendo?!

-N-Não sei de nada, senhor... – "Droga, Neji, ande logo!"

-Como assim?! Acha que eu te contratei para que?! – Fitou-a irritadamente. – Eu quero me assegurar que minha filha não se aproximará de algum "qualquer", de maneira alguma! Caso aconteça alguma coisa a responsabilidade será toda sua. Fui claro?

-S-Sim, Hiashi-sama...

-É bom mesmo. – Ouviu-se o barulho de algo quebrando. – Oras, mais isso! – Hiashi desceu as escadas apressadamente.

Tenten deixou-se escorregar pela parede, aliviada.

"Obrigada, Lee..."

--

Hinata entrou no quarto o mais rápido que pode, pela janela. Colocou um quimono qualquer e foi à procura de seu pai. Não demorou muito para encontrá-lo, brigando com o empregado (de novo?!).

-Mas já é a 13ª vez que você...

-O-Otou-sama...?

-...Hinata! Por onde você esteve?!

-E-Eu estava tomando banho...

-Então porque está cheirando a terra?

-Terra? ...Será que peguei um quimono sujo e... – Sua frase foi interrompida por um sonoro tapa. – O-Otou-san... – Os olhos de Hinata se encheram de lágrimas em segundos.

-É bom que não me desobedeça mais. Não há motivo para você ficar andando por aí como uma ninguém. – Esquecendo-se da briga com o empregado, Hiashi subiu.

-H-Hinata-chan...

-Esqueça, Lee-kun. – Ela levantou o rosto. Muitas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. E sua bochecha estava rosada pelo tapa.

_O que você viu nem se compara ao que está por vir..._

--

_E aqui termina o cap1 de Doce Outono. Pobre Hinata, não? Fiquei com peninha, mas a história é assim mesmo .-._

_Comentem, certo?_


End file.
